


Melodic Moments

by Tempest_Type0



Category: Final Fantasy Agito, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Type0/pseuds/Tempest_Type0
Summary: Sometimes, it was hard to find time to be together and to enjoy each other in their hectic lives. But when they could, they cherished those precious moments they could spend with each other.





	1. To be United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had taken so many big steps together throughout the years and this was just another one. But even so, she couldn't help but feel nervous for their first time.

    “I’m not dreaming…” she murmured to herself, trying hard to mentally will her pounding heart to calm down. “This is real...”

    A small, giddy smile graced Deuce’s lips for what must have been at least the tenth time in the last hour she looked down at her hand. Around her ring finger sat a sparkling engagement ring, gems set in white gold for a simple yet elegant design. Earlier that day, Ace had proposed to her in the backyard, asking her to be his life partner and promising to be hers for the future and beyond. She had long known her answer before the two of them had even discussed marriage, so naturally, here they were.

    Wordlessly, Deuce smoothed her hands over the satin of her nightdress as she sat on Ace’s bed, waiting for him. Even if he hadn’t proposed to her that day, she wanted to take this next step with him, but the fact that he had proposed made her all the more ecstatic—and nervous all the same time. Ace assured her that he didn’t expect anything particular from her and that they would be exploring their bodies together since they were both inexperienced, but part of her couldn’t help but be anxious. From what little she knew based on the gossip and hushed chatter of other couples around Akademeia, she assumed that the act itself was supposed to feel pleasurable, yet completely lacked the knowledge of how that would be. Would she need to touch him a certain way? Would she need to prepare herself somehow? What if he didn’t like it?

    The sound of the shower turning off brought her attention out of her thoughts and to the bathroom door. Shortly after, Ace walked out, freshly cleaned and shaved. He paused as he caught sight of her sitting on the bed, fretfully moving her hands over the hem of her negligee. Their eyes met.

    “Ace…?” inquired Deuce, her apprehension growing from his hesitance.

    “S-Sorry. I just…I’m trying to burn this image in my memory,” he admitted quietly, blinking to pull himself out of his trance and then making his way to the bed. “You’re so…beautiful.”

    A light blush made its way onto her face at his comment and Deuce shook her head in embarrassment. “I’m not…”

    “I say you are,” retorted Ace smoothly, caging her with his arms on either side of her and leaning over her. His hand came up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers then slowly sliding through the long tresses along the side of her head. “And as your future husband, I’d like to think my opinion counts for something.”

    “Mmm…of course it does,” she answered shyly. She brought her hands up to curl around the back of his neck, her fingers weaving into his hair. “Your opinion is very important to me.”

    “Good,” he chuckled, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch.

    “You like that?” asked Deuce, straightening up to reach further behind him and lightly massage the back of his head.

    He breathed out deeply and contently before his lips curled in a small, relaxed smile. “Yeah, feels really nice.”

    “I’m glad I can make you feel good,” she said serenely, admiring the way his features were so calm and peaceful. “At least like this…”

    Another moment of silence passed between them and his eyes gradually opened, a serious look making its way onto his face. “Deuce, I have to ask...one more time. Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait…I don’t mind.” 

    She smiled adoringly at him, leaning up to place a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m sure. I want to…I want to share everything with you, Ace. I love you so much.” Tilting her head slightly, she kissed his cheek and then brought her lips to his ear. “Please…make love to me.”

    “Okay. As you wish,” he replied, embracing her closely, his voice low and quiet. Part of him still didn’t feel entirely prepared for this step in their relationship, but at least she seemed more relaxed than the first time they had tried. That was a decent start. “...You have to tell me what feels good and if I’m hurting you, okay, Deuce?”

    “I-I will. Same for you, Ace…”

    Momentarily drawing back away from her, Ace stood and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he contemplated what to do first. His heart thumped hard in his chest, the teenage male in him thoroughly roused by the sight of her fidgeting shyly on their bed. Steeling his nerves, he leaned over her once more. Despite his body’s excitement, he could only gawk as she reached for him again, placing her hands against his chest. The lack of experience for both of them meant that there weren’t any particular expectations, but at the same time, they only had vague ideas about how to go about doing the deed.

    “You’re trembling a little. Are you cold?” he questioned, looking into her eyes. “Or nervous?”

    “I guess I’m mostly nervous,” she confessed, the blush on her face deepening. “I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t even know how to start.”

    “Neither have I,” he responded with a chuckle. “But I think we’ve gotten close before like this…”

    At that, Ace leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a deep yet tender kiss. Her arms automatically came back up to wrap around his neck once more, fingers winding into his hair and pulling him closer, the motions familiar and well-practiced—a comfortable place to start. In the short moment they parted for air, they stared at each other, reading each other’s eyes before diving back into the passion. 

    Their eyes slid closed this time, both concentrating on just feeling each other. She hugged him tighter as he tilted his head and pressed harder against her mouth, the desire to be as close as possible rising steadily. One of her hands slid down from his hair, tracing the ridges of his spine through his nightshirt and grasping the fabric tightly when he nipped lightly at her lower lip. His tongue soon followed, skimming across her lip, and she allowed him in with a quiet moan.

    Warmth spread out through her body, pooling in her abdomen as the starting flicker of an incredible heat. They had indulged in many such kisses through their time as a couple, but this one was deeper and rougher than usual, tinged with a rapidly building fire. Gradually, she began to lean back from the force of their lip-lock. In response, his hand moved up from its position on the bed to the small of her back, supporting her and keeping her flush against him as she laid down, while his other hand sat on the bed, next to her waist.

    “Mmm…Ace…” she breathed out faintly when they parted, just loud enough for him to hear as he trailed his lips up her jaw and kissed her neck. “I…ohh…”

    “Relax…breathe…” he reminded her before kissing her behind her left ear. He leaned back down to meet her lips again, heated blue eyes meeting turquoise. As their mouths moved together against one another, he brought his hand across her back and down her satin-clothed side.

    Reluctantly, Deuce broke away, looking up at him, quickly kissing the corner of his mouth, and then sliding her hands down his back. She wanted to feel more of him. With an approving rumble, Ace buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking at the soft skin. Her fingers gripped the hem of his dark nightshirt, surreptitiously drawing it up. When he felt her stop and pull the fabric to the side, he paused to help her remove the nightshirt before resuming his work on her neck with even more vigor. Tilting her head to the side to allow him better access, she could only sigh in pleasure.

    The heat in her body built and roiled. Her hands traced the ridges of his spine, one moving up to his hair and the other drifting to stroke the compact muscles in his back, some base instinct driving the urge for her to just keep touching him. Ace kissed down the curve of her neck and to her shoulder, nibbling lightly at her collarbone and nuzzling her shoulder affectionately. Squealing softly, she weaved her fingers through his hair and held him closer, encouraging him to continue.

    “Ohhh…Ace…”

    “You doing okay?” he inquired, pausing to draw back and look at her flushed face. “Should we keep going?”

    “Yes...please…”

    Letting out a thoughtful hum, he stroked the bare skin of her arms slowly, careful not to make any unexpected moves and accidentally startle her. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel any measure of uncertainty or discomfort, especially given the warm faith and trust in her eyes as she looked up at him. Her hands slid down to either side of his jaw, fingers gently stroking his cheeks, and he gave her a smile.

    He was treating her so delicately in their first time that her nervousness had practically dissipated with his tender touches and caresses, almost as if he knew how she felt. And in the absence of that restless anxiety, her body was starting to tingle with anticipation in response to his every touch. Truly, there was no doubt in her mind that he was everything she needed and wanted in a partner, emotionally, mentally, and physically.

    “Can I…?” he started, his hands paused on her shoulders as he looked at her.

    His gaze drifted downward briefly before he drew it back up to her eyes, his question as clear as if he had said it aloud. She blushed again. It wasn’t as if he had never touched her or kissed her there, but usually, the heat of the moment stifled their words and they simply acted on instinct. In a way, him now stopping and asking for her permission there was a reminder of how big a step they were taking together.

    “Yes…” she said softly, almost certain that he would be able to feel her heart pounding.

    “Okay.”

    With a slight nod, Ace leaned down to press their lips together once more, tilting his head to give her deeper, harder kisses. As she pulled him closer, his hand drifted down her shoulder and cupped her breast lightly, making her moan into his mouth. In their more intimate sessions, he had learned exactly where and how she liked to be touched, his practiced hands moving slowly and methodically on her arms and chest. The heat in her body grew with every kiss, stroke, and squeeze, and she could only gasp as he pulled away to place featherlight kisses down her neck.

    “A-Ace…!” Her voice pitched up, the pleading tone causing Ace to pause.

    “...Tell me what you want, Deuce,” he mumbled against her skin.

    She drew her hands down his face and to his bare chest. The heat building in her belly set her senses alight, urging for more, and the desire to feel his skin on hers flared up. A shaky, needy breath escaped her lips, and he sat up, eyes looking her over as he tried to read her desire.

    “Keep going…please...it feels good...”

    At her request, he breathed in deeply and his thumb skimmed over the satin of her negligee. It was time for them to go further than they had ever done before. Her soft moan as he pressed into her with a hard kiss to her neck was music to his ears and he knew he wanted more. Heart pounding in his chest, he moved back slightly, allowing his knees to sink into the mattress on either side of hers, and brought his hands to the bottom of her nightdress. His hand slid up under her nightdress, caressing the bare skin of her outer thigh before he hooked his fingers under the satin, stopping to look at her as if wordlessly asking for her permission to continue.

    Bashfully, she nodded in response. Taking another deep breath, he slid the nightdress up, slowly revealing a pair of soft blue panties and a slender, strikingly feminine body. He tossed the dress on top of his shirt and turned his attention to her once more, planting his arms on either side of her waist. His eyes raked over her, full of wonder and desire. She hugged herself blushingly, her arms covering her breasts out of self-consciousness.

    “It’s okay. You don’t need to hide from me,” he soothed in a low voice. “We’re here together…”

    Ace bent down, bringing their lips together for another deep and passionate kiss, one hand unfurling her crossed arms and the other moving to the small of her back. After they parted, he moved down to her throat, sucking lightly at the skin. She gasped and arched her back as he pressed his lower half against hers, his excitement evident through the thin layers of his boxers and her panties.

    “Mmm…!”

    “You okay, Deuce?” Ace asked quietly, the hand he had used to uncross her arms holding her right wrist down against the bedsheet. “Is it...too much?”

    “N-No…I was just…surprised!” she squeaked as he pushed his hips against her again, the movement almost seeming unintentional on his end with how tranquil his features appeared. It wasn’t fair, she thought with a heavy blush, how calm he seemed compared to her. He seemed to know exactly what would drive her wild.

    “Okay…”

    Straightening up slightly, Ace pulled her closer. Deuce held her breath and watched through half-lidded eyes as he lowered his head to her chest. Eyes gleaming with a mix of love and wonder, he kissed the area between her breasts and then rubbed his cheek lovingly against the side of her left breast, enjoying the feel of the soft yet supple flesh. He took his hand off her wrist and placed it on the other breast, massaging gently.

    A look of amazement crossed his face as he looked at her blushing and stuttering adorably in response to his treatment of her body. Cautiously, he brought his attention back to her chest, touching her as he did before, the lack of clothing serving as a barrier heightening their sense of touch. Her fingers slid up his back, stroking the muscles and then curling at his caresses. He knew her body intimately, better than even she did in some respects, and the way he could make her feel with such simple actions boggled her, leaving her breathless.

    Just then, he slid up to capture her lips in another electrifying kiss and then lowering his mouth to her chest again. She could feel the heat of his passion through his body, driven by a mix of his desire and love for her and a base instinct for pleasure. Wanting to feel even more of him, she arched toward him subtly, involuntarily grinding against him. At that, his tongue reached out, licking at her skin before encircling a nipple.

    “Ace…it…mmm…”

    Deuce trailed off as Ace took her breast into his mouth, while his hand squeezed the other tenderly. Her head buzzed with the sensations that he provided and she couldn’t find the words to tell him how good he was making her feel. Before she knew it, he had switched his attention to the other breast and then his hand was sliding down her side.

    “More, Deuce?” he inquired when he released her and came up to kiss her lips again. “Or…”

    “Y-Yes…!” she said breathlessly, the warmth in her body almost unbearable. “Please, Ace…!”

    Sitting back, Ace admired her flushed face and shallow breaths, her chest moving mesmerizingly up and down. His eyes drifted downward and she followed his gaze, growing redder at his blatant scrutiny of her body. It seemed like they were on the right track, given her reaction, but his next step would take him even further into unknown territory for the two of them. He would have to tread carefully.

    “Here?” Ace set his hand next to her hip and then the other on her flat stomach, rubbing lightly.

    His touch on her belly drove the heat in her to a boiling point, the feeling so strong that it was almost agonizing. Whimpering with need, she dug her fingertips into his back, his body her only constant in a rapidly changing flood of feeling. When the heat settled slightly and she could think clearly once more, she reached down to grasp his hand with hers and slide it downward. “Touch me…here...”

    “Deuce…”

    The tips of his ears reddened at her plea and he kept his hand still over her underwear for a moment, her hand on his a clear sign of her want. Swallowing his uncertainty, he leaned over her once more and kissed her belly before pressing his thumb against her. A small, muted moan left her lips, the sound searing into his mind, and he craved more.

    She gasped as he kissed her hipbones and briefly sucked on the skin of her lower abdomen, dangerously close to her most intimate region. Before she could say anything, his hands came to either side of her hips and slid her panties down slowly, almost teasingly. Cheeks stained red at this point, Deuce covered her face with her hands as Ace dragged the soft blue fabric down her smooth legs and dropped it on top of her nightdress.

    “A-Ace…d-don’t stare…”

    “Sorry…can’t help it…” he answered, entranced by her femininity. “Lectures and textbooks don’t exactly give you a good sense of…this.” He tore his eyes away reluctantly and crawled back up. “Should we slow down a bit?”

    With a grunt, he laid down on his side next to her, sliding an arm around her to embrace her. Chuckling lightly, he grasped her hands and lightly pulled them away from her face. Gentle blue eyes met soft turquoise and the heat settled to a simmer as their lips brushed.

    “I want to touch you too,” she mumbled, pressing her hands against his bare chest. Carefully, she kissed him and then trailed a line of kisses down his jaw and neck to his chest before turning to look back up at him. “May I…?”

    “Of course. I won’t deny you if you want it,” he said quietly, cuddling her close.

    Nodding in understanding, she moved to sit next to his thighs and placed her hands on his clavicles. Her hands stroking the muscles in that area, she peppered his chest with kisses, occasionally nipping softly at the skin, which earned her rumbles of pleasure from him. All the while, his hand sat on her thigh, absentmindedly kneading the flesh. The air filled with her scent, his mind was muddled with an intense hunger for the young woman beside him. He took deep breaths, pinning down his primal urges.

    “You’re so very handsome,” Deuce sighed contentedly, eyes sweeping over his upper half and hands caressing his firm, defined torso. “And I always feel so happy and warm with you.”

    “I’m glad you feel that way,” responded Ace, grasping one of her hands and entwining their fingers. “I’d happily have you in my arms every day of our lives.”

    Giddiness filled her at his words and she moved back up to kiss him. Her free hand curled against his chest while his hand came up to curl around the back of her neck. No matter how much exploring they did, they were always eager to return to their familiar, intimate kisses. Gradually, she slid her hand down his chest and across his firm abs, stopping when her fingers brushed the edge of fabric.

    “Ace, should I…?” she began, uncertainty in her eyes and voice. She was shy, very shy, far more hesitant than he was when it came to such things.

    “Only if you’re ready,” he replied, squeezing the hand still entwined with his. “There’s no rush.”

    She shifted to look down at the area, a prominent bulge now quite apparent in his boxers. Blushing again, she couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed and intimidated at the same time. As many times as she had felt it accidentally brush against her during their heavier sessions of intimacy, she had generally tried to avoid staring at it for both their senses of decency. But now she would have to do more.

    “…Will you show me how to touch you?” asked Deuce faintly. “I want you to feel good…”

    It was his turn to blush hard as his mind swam with thoughts of her pleasuring him. He had been so preoccupied with her enjoyment that he hadn’t thought about her doing such things to him. “I-I-If you want…” he managed to stammer out.

    “I do,” she said as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss. Determinedly, she grasped the waistband of his boxers with her free hand, her heart pounding with a combination of nervousness and exhilaration. “I want to.”

    “Okay.” Ace released her hand and planted his feet, lifting his hips as she began to slide the dark boxers down. A strained groan escaped his lips when the fabric briefly caught on his erection and his leg muscles tensed in response, causing Deuce to startle. “…I’m fine. G-Go ahead, Deuce.”

    “Oh…!”

    Despite her shyness about it, she couldn’t help but stare even while she dropped his boxers to the floor. She hadn’t ever seen any other male in such a naked state or so intimately, let alone so erect. Ace was right. Textbooks and lectures didn’t quite match up to the real thing. Her hand drifted over him, curious yet hesitant.

    “...You’re making me a bit self-conscious with your staring,” muttered Ace, sitting up to look at her and to place a kiss on her cheek. “Is it really that interesting?”

    “Oh, I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—I just—I’ve never seen…” Deuce exclaimed, her face completely red. “Mmm…I’m sorry…”

    Ace chuckled, his cheeks colored a mild pink. “I-It’s fine. No need to apologize...”

    “H-How do I…?” she started, only to let out a breathy moan as he grasped her breast and kissed her neck. Her hand came up to grip his bicep.

    Unabashedly, he continued his ministrations from before, thoroughly enjoying the gasps and moans that escaped past her lips. Her head spinning with sensations, Deuce took deep, trembling breaths, gradually summoning the courage to attempt touching him. She glanced down at him again before placing her fingers on the head carefully to begin her exploration.

    “Hnn…!” grunted Ace, the warm feel of her soft fingers gliding along his erection slowly adding to his arousal. She touched him everywhere—the firm, rounded head; the taut skin of the shaft; the long, smooth underside; and the tightening sac underneath—and the feel of it all surprised her. He was like steel wrapped in silk, hard and heavy yet smooth to the touch. When her thumb gently prodded and rubbed the head, he inadvertently nipped at her neck in surprise.

    His other hand drifted over from its resting spot on the bed next to his hip and took hold of her exploring hand, carefully guiding it to wrap around and slide along his length. Unconsciously, she squeezed lightly as she approached the base. The pressure inside him grew and he redoubled his efforts on her body, partially trying to distract himself and stave off his inevitable release to build her own.

    After a few moments, he couldn’t take it anymore. In one fluid movement, he shifted onto his knees, his free hand seizing her by the waist and tossing her onto her back, and he crawled over her once more. Stunned and slightly winded from the sudden push that had her spread on the bed, Deuce could only watch as Ace planted his left hand next to her waist and settled over her. His heated blue eyes raked over her, loving yet lustful all at once.

    “A-Ace…?”

    “It was too much,” he rasped, placing his free hand on her belly. “If you touched me any longer, I don’t think I could hold myself back. Perhaps another time.”

    “I-It’s o—”

    Before she could say anymore, he leaned forward and captured her lips in another deep kiss, their tongues twisting together in a practiced motion. When they eventually parted, he immediately laid another kiss on her lips and then began a trail of quick kisses and licks down her front, the fire of passion inside him burning for her and her satisfaction.

    “Pull up your knees.”

    She did as he bade, though still blushing heavily. His hands loosely held her legs, spreading them and allowing him to crawl in between. The heady scent of her arousal inflamed his mind and body and the heat inside him roared. Biting her lip, she watched as he touched her. He kissed her inner thigh, causing her to squeak with a combination of pleasure and embarrassment. Inwardly pleased by such a sound, he kissed her other thigh and dragged his tongue down.

    “Mmmm…!”

    He dove in with a certain vigor, eager to excite and pleasure her. His tongue slid over her hooded nub and prodded gently at her entrance, her hips lifting to grant him better access. It was such a strange concept, putting his tongue to her like this, but the little knowledge he had gleaned from listening to hushed conversations around Akademeia had encouraged him to try. Though he had never done such a thing before, judging from her squeals of enjoyment, he guessed he was doing okay. Just when she least expected it, he pushed in deep, his tongue swirling and shoving against her inner walls.

    “Aaaahhnn…! A-A-Ace…!”

    Her breaths were coming faster and faster, the heat in her body intensifying. Suddenly, he pressed harder between her thighs and her legs jerked, thumping him on the back. Lifting his mouth from her, he looked at her amusedly. Her face was flushed, eyes half-lidded in her ecstasy, and her hands clenched the bed-sheets tightly. She gasped for breath, holding back a moan as his hands slid across her thighs.

    “You’re almost there, I think,” he said huskily. “Maybe…”

    With that, he plunged a finger deep into her and wriggled it around inside her slowly, careful to not push too hard too quick. Unsurprisingly, she felt tight inside, even as wet as she was, and he pressed his finger against a wall, spreading her just slightly before adding another finger, eliciting more sounds of pleasure from her. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against various spots inside her, making note of which caused her to cry out in bliss and which made her whimper with desire. Curling his fingers toward himself, he then pushed them deeply into her, drawing out a loud and prolonged moan from her. His survey temporarily complete, he pressed his thumb against her nub and rocked his fingers in and out of her, the strong digits pulling out just enough to tease her before surging back in hard.

    A triumphant smile graced his features as he watched her give a soundless cry of ecstasy with a surprised look moments later, her back arching suddenly and her abdomen and inner walls tightening. When he drew his fingers out of her, her warm fluids flowed out as well and he brought his hand up curiously. Evidently, she had been wound up enough through their foreplay that it took less effort than he expected to push her to the edge. He turned to look at her once more.

    “Too much, Deuce?” he asked playfully, stroking the smooth, white skin of her legs and stomach with his other hand. “Or not enough?”

    “Ohhh…I don’t…I don’t know…” she panted, trying to muster the strength to sit up while her body felt like jelly. “I didn’t…I didn’t expect you to…do that…and it felt so…so good…”

    “I’m glad you liked it,” remarked Ace before he leaned over her to kiss her shoulder and then her neck. “You’re very warm right now.” His left hand clasped her right, fingers weaving together. “Are you ready for me to…?”

    Deuce nodded slowly as she slid her free hand up his back. He laid another kiss on her lips and shifted into position, his free hand taking hold and lining himself up. “Ace…” she murmured quietly, almost timidly, her breath in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

    “Don’t worry, Deuce. I’ll go slowly and gently, I promise,” he assured her with a tender kiss, squeezing her hand and brushing the tip of his length against her wet slit at the same time. “We’re here together. Everything is fine.”

    “Mmm…yes…I-I’m ready…”

    Taking that as his sign to start, Ace inhaled deeply and pushed into her. She felt the thick head gradually penetrate her opening, her body immediately tensing in response to the intrusion. With a small whimper, she clutched his hand tightly and tightened her hold on his back, burying her face against the hollow of his neck. He stopped, pressing a kiss to her left temple.

    “Are you okay?” he asked, his brow furrowed with concern. “Does it hurt?”

    “I’m…I’m fine…” responded Deuce, trembling. “G-Go ahead…”

    Only the head of his erection was inside her, yet he could already feel the alluring pull of her entrance. The lubrication provided by her would make it easy for him to slide in further, but the discomfort in her voice and body made him hesitate. Despite his bodily instincts screaming at him to move forward, he refused to continue while she was uncomfortable. He gritted his teeth and shook his head slightly, holding down his impulses.

    “No, not until you’re ready,” he growled out in a strained voice.

    To his surprise, she lifted her head and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him down to mash their lips together in a deep, reassuring kiss. When she suddenly tightened her legs around him, he slid deeper into her and they moaned into each other’s mouths. He gripped her hip with his free hand to stop her, but he was already halfway in and he could feel her tight passage squeezing him. It drove him insane with need and he wanted nothing more than to feel more of her.

    “Ohh…Ace…” Deuce gasped in his ear. In truth, she only felt some discomfort when he entered her, nowhere close to the pain she expected when she saw how large and hard he was. Her body had stretched to accommodate him and now her inner walls clenched around him snugly. Still, she couldn’t help but flinch when she forced him further in.

    “Just relax and breathe,” he whispered to her, his hand clutching her hip firmly. “Take a deep breath. Let your body relax. I won’t move until you’re ready.”

    “O-Okay…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and then repeating the action several times. “Mmmm…hmm…haaa…”

    Above her, Ace remained steadfastly still, his heated stare attentively focused on Deuce as she adjusted to having him inside her. The heat of their bodies gradually melded together and her breathing returned to normal soon after. Turquoise eyes met blue, a mutual understanding crossing between them. His gaze softened and he lowered his head to nuzzle her affectionately.

    “Deuce…”

    “Ace…” she uttered softly, giving him a small smile before drawing him in for another kiss. When they separated, she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. “I’m ready…please…”

    Ace nodded slightly, a gentle rumble in his throat as he held her closer and began to push into her once more. Simultaneous gasps escaped their lips. Each centimeter he advanced forward into her added to his haze of desire and enthralled him with her heat, his blood boiling and his body shuddering. Her hand gripped his harder and her nails dug into his shoulder while he buried himself within her.

    He groaned at the feeling of being inside her, the head of his erection pressing against her insides. He gave a brief roll of his hips, shifting their positioning slightly for better access to her. “Deuce…”

    “Mmnnn…nnhaaa…” Faint moans fell from her lips and her body quivered from the sensation of being filled so, her wet passage clamping down on him harder.

    Their eyes met and it seemed like everything stopped for a moment. They were one, connected body and heart, physically and emotionally. He was pulsing inside her whilst she was trembling around him and it was breathtaking, even intoxicating. She could feel the throb of his blood through his hardness as she encased him, could feel his excitement and pleasure fueling and matching her own, and the need for a kiss from him spiked. It was intimacy at its peak.

    As if he had read her mind, he leaned forward to capture her lips once more. Practiced mouths moved against each other while fingers and toes curled with delight. When they parted, he gave her an inquisitive look, blue eyes questioning about their next step. The answer he found in her turquoise pools was simple, love and instinct putting them into a mutual daze of sorts.

    “Tell me if it hurts,” he muttered, reaffirming his grip on her hip.

    “Aaahhn…!” she cried out softly when he gave a short thrust, sending a powerful wave of pleasure through both of their bodies.

    Deciding that the friction was quite enjoyable for them both, Ace pulled out a little further and slid back into her, eliciting another sweet cry of pleasure from Deuce. He continued to drive back and forth into her repeatedly at a slow and even pace, allowing the stimulation and heat to build, dragging a pleased moan or cry out of her each time. The feeling in her abdomen steadily tautened like a knot and she yearned for more.

    “Nngh…Deuce…” grunted Ace, his voice lower and gruffer than she’d ever heard it before.

    “Haaa…aahh…! A-Ace…p-please…please…mmmmnnn…! Mmmm…! M-More!” she begged.

    With a sharp breath in and a deep, throaty growl, Ace thrust in hard, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. As soon as he had reached as far as he could go inside her, he withdrew quickly and plunged in again, harder than before. In response, Deuce locked her ankles together behind his thighs and gripped his shoulder harder, pulling him in as close as possible. He kept moving, setting a rhythm with a continuous flow of fast and powerful thrusts into her, and her insides enveloped and squeezed him hotly and tightly. The scent of their union surrounded them along with her cries of ecstasy, driving him into a frenzied state. His hand clasped her hip tighter and he allowed his primal instincts to take over. Their lips met once more, moans and gasps disappearing into each other’s mouths as they rocked together.

    Wrapped up in each other, they lost all sense of time and reality. There was no Milites, no war, and no burden of responsibility. Emotion and passion running high, they could only see and feel each other. It was their own private heaven, a paradise of love and bliss that could only be achieved by the two of them together.

    As the intensity built, Ace began to speed up, rolling his hips and pumping into her without abandon. Their bodies slid against each other, him breathing heavily from the exertion and her crying out in time with each of his hard thrusts. She squirmed under him, the feeling of him inside her no longer seeming as strange as it did when he first entered her.

    Deuce’s insides were blazing and the heated, knotted feeling in her belly became almost agonizingly extreme. Her sounds of pleasure echoing in his ears and her body shuddering beneath him, Ace gritted his teeth and willed his body to hold back. They were so close. He could feel her approaching the peak he sought for her.

    “Deuce…d-don’t hold back…!”

    “Mmmnnaaa…! Aaaaahnnn…! Ace…!”

    It was the most gratifying feeling he ever had. Ace was certain of it. There was nothing else that quite defined how it felt to be a man than bringing the woman he loved to the height of pleasure. The intense feeling washed over Deuce and she moaned his name. Her back arched with her cry and as soon as he felt her clenching around him in orgasm, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

    “Deuce…!”

    Ace groaned, the fingers of his hands holding hers firmly as he came hard inside her. A sudden tranquility flooded through his body and he let go of her hip to keep himself from collapsing onto her. Panting, he released her hand and slid his down her back to hold her against him. They embraced each other, shivering in exhaustion and gasping in sync to catch their breaths. When their eyes met again, a comfortable warmth filled their chests and a sense of contentment settled in.

    Mustering up the strength to move, Ace sat up slowly, pulling Deuce up as well as he kept her cradled against his chest, and she unwound her legs to allow him to flop onto his back, heaving her on top of him, still connected intimately. Her lips curled into a sweet smile, Deuce snuggled into the hollow of his neck, her hair sticking to his skin. She giggled as he laid gentle kisses on her head, a small besotted grin on his features, and his hand wandered down her side, tickling her slightly.

    “I love you, Ace…” she murmured, pressing a kiss against his collarbone. “So much…”

    “I love you too, Deuce,” he replied affectionately, one hand holding her by the small of her back and the other stroking lazily through her hair. Shifting slightly, he stretched his legs and shoulders, eliciting a surprised squeal from her as he slid out partially and then back in. “Oh, I guess I should…”

    Cheeks still red from their activity, she clutched his shoulders tighter, stopping him from withdrawing, and buried her face against his chest embarrassedly. “Mmm…don’t…it felt really good, Ace…I like how you feel…inside me…”

    “Well, that’s good…I suppose we’ll stay like this a little bit longer then,” said Ace wryly, his face contorting into a half-amused, half-embarrassed expression. He hadn’t expected her to say such a thing at all, but he wasn’t about to complain. After all, he was enjoying their physical intimacy just as much as she was. Perhaps it was the haze of arousal still clouding his mind, but he couldn’t help but want to stay inside her just as well.

    A blissful sigh leaving her lips, Deuce reveled in the sensation of their union—the chill of the room on their dampened skin with the warmth of Ace’s hard body curled around her, the fullness of him and their mixed fluids inside her, and the light kisses he placed on her as they cuddled. With a yawn, Ace reached over to pull the covers over them and Deuce mumbled happily against his chest. The feeling of utter serenity washed over them, for lack of a better way to describe the emotions that followed such an intense coupling. 

    For the moment at least, he was her world and she was his.

    The two of them laid there for some time, basking in the relaxed aftermath of their lovemaking. Though he was starting to feel quite tired, Ace couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep with all the joy he felt in his heart. Not only had Deuce accepted his proposal, but they had also reached a whole new level of their intimacy, both emotionally and physically. He just wanted to hold her forever.

    “Ace…?”

    “Mmm-hmm?”

    Slowly, Deuce turned her head to look up at him and slid a hand up the scruff of his neck to tangle her fingers into his hair. “Are you tired?”

    “Yeah…a bit, I suppose,” he answered, looking down to meet her eyes. “What about you?”

    “Just a little…”

    She glanced away from him momentarily, as if trying to decide something. Quirking a small grin, Ace raised an eyebrow in wordless question as Deuce turned back to him with a renewed blush on her face. To his surprise, she pressed on the back of his neck to bring him down for a heated kiss.

    “You’re going to make me hard again if you kiss me like that…” he rumbled when they parted. “And then we’ll have to go again.”

    “Mmmm…if you want to, I would be willing to…” she said, kissing his chin coyly. “If you’re not too tired…”

    There could only be one answer to that request. Ace chuckled, tilting his head down to sweep Deuce into another deep and passionate kiss. The night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as most reading this probably know, this first chapter is connected with my other fic We Are Here, Together and was originally written for the scene following Ace's proposal to Deuce. In my editing of that chapter, I last minute decided that I wasn't really content with the scene and I took it out and rewrote the scene to just imply that they had the sexy times. But there seemed to be interest for the actual sex scene, so here it is!
> 
> I'll be the first to admit that this type of writing is not really the norm for me, but it was a fun venture, so there will likely be more posted in this as I come up with new ideas and try new things for it. If anyone has any suggestions for scenarios, please feel free to let me know!


	2. Love in Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumor sets a flicker of doubt in Deuce's heart and Ace sets out to alleviate her worries.

“They’re dating, you know.”

Deuce pursed her lips as she made her way to the Class Zero dormitories, her hands clutching her lacrosse stick a little harder than strictly necessary. What Queen had said in response to Cinque’s gossip about Ace and Mutsuki as they left practice had shook her in a way that she didn’t expect at all, fear and uncertainty beginning to creep into her heart like a ghostly shadow. For a short while during their hushed whispers, she had convinced herself that the rumors were just that and it was silly to think otherwise, but alone with her thoughts, she began to consider the possibility. She pulled open the door to her room, tossing her bag and equipment to the side and walking over to the mirror to fix her hair.

    Having been in love with Ace almost as long as she could remember, Deuce supposed that it made sense that she would feel this way. After all, he was a beautiful man, strikingly handsome yet gentle and mature, and often the object of many female (and some male) cadets’ affections here at Akademeia. With so many admirers, he didn't lack opportunities to build relationships outside of their class of pseudo-siblings. Even more alarmingly, she sometimes could barely believe that he returned her affection the way he did. Perhaps he was tired of her…

    “Hey...done with practice?”

Her breath hitched as Ace’s voice drifted through the half-open door. He poked his head in, deep blue eyes immediately fixating on her for a moment before he turned his head back to look around behind him. With no one in the common room, it was safe for him to enter. Privacy between the twelve members of Class Zero was hard to come by and he took advantage of it whenever he could. 

    In his opinion, it was nothing short of astounding that the two of them had even been able to maintain the semblance of a secret romantic relationship with how often they were around the others. Gentle touches on the back, quick brushes of fingers, and stolen hugs and kisses behind the others’ backs were often all they had between rare days like today when they could be alone in a room together.

    “A-Ace…!” Deuce stammered, startling slightly as he closed the door behind him.

    “You feeling okay?” asked Ace concernedly, raising an eyebrow at her nervous behavior. He walked up behind her and scanned her quickly, trained eyes searching for injuries or anything out of place. “You’re not hurt or anything...”

    Suddenly quite self-conscious of her body, she reddened at his appraisal and shrunk away from him to hide her blush. Thoroughly confused, Ace took a step around her to look her in the face and blinked bewilderedly as she turned to avoid meeting his gaze.

    “I…I’m fine...”

    “Are you sure, Deuce?” A hint of skepticism colored his voice and he placed his hands on her waist to keep her still. She sighed at his light touch, relaxing slightly as he guided her to turn around and face him. One of his hands slid up her side and then her arm, brushing her brunette locks out of her face before touching her chin and tilting it upward. “Look at me.”

Try as she might, she could never quite refuse him when he made requests in such a soft, gentle voice. Her turquoise eyes met his bright blues and she knew that he had her. It was futile trying to hide her emotions from him; she already knew from the moment he stepped into her room.

    “I’m...are you...do I bore you, Ace?” she questioned tremulously.

    “What? Why—No, you don’t bore me, Deuce,” answered Ace, face contorted in a mix of disbelief and confusion. He slid his hand across her back, pulling her into a warm yet firm hug to calm her shaking. “...What is this all about?”

    “I know I’m not the most exciting girlfriend,” Deuce said in a small voice, nestling against his collarbone. “So I understand if you want to be with other girls...but I…” Holding back a sniffle at the thought, she grasped the front of his tunic tightly. “I still want…”

    His hold on her tightened and he looked at her, a serious and perturbed expression on his features. “I love you. You’re my girlfriend and we’ve been together for years,” he whispered, his bright blue eyes both intense and sincere. “You’re my one and only, Deuce. Why would I want any other girls?”

    “R-Really?” 

    “Of course. You’re the only one I want. Of all the people in this world, you chose me and I chose you,” he proclaimed quietly but assuredly. “I’ve never regretted anything about us, Deuce. If anything, I’m not worthy of you.”

    He nuzzled her lovingly and she could feel her chest swell with emotion. Lifting her head, she met his eyes again, the shadows of uncertainty in her heart almost instantly chased away by the pure love she felt from him. Part of her felt incredibly silly for even considering doubting his faithfulness. After all, she had seen him politely turn down dozens of girls before, each time insisting that he wasn’t interested.

    “I think you’re perfect for me,” she murmured, sliding her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck. “I love you so much, Ace.”

    “I love you too, Deuce. You know that,” he replied, his voice as gentle as his touch. She nodded in response, pulling herself closer to him and laying her head against his shoulder.

    Giving an approving grunt, Ace knelt slightly to place his arm under her knees and pick her up. Smoothly, he walked over to her bed and sat down, letting her legs drape over his and allowing her to sit comfortably in his lap. For a moment, they sat in silence, simply feeling the warmth and comfort that accompanied each other’s presence.

    Then she tilted her head up, pressing her lips against his cheek briefly but tenderly. He turned to her and blinked confusedly, the question in his eyes apparent. She smiled. “Thank you.”

    “You’re welcome,” he said, shifting to lean against her headboard. Lazily stroking her back with one hand, he placed a kiss on her head and then spoke again. “You want to tell me why you thought I was interested in someone else?”

    “Oh...it was...I-I was talking to Cinque and Queen after practice and they…” Deuce trailed off, wondering how to word the situation.

    Patiently, Ace stroked her outer thigh with his left hand and watched her nibble her lip in thought. She slid a hand back down to his chest, twiddling with the front of his cape as she tended to do with her own when she was nervous.

    “They said something?” he inquired while her fingers smoothed out the fabric of his cape.

    “...They thought you were dating Mutsuki.”

    A beat passed between them as Ace processed her words with a blank stare on his face. Then his eyebrows raised and he smirked as if he was holding back a chuckle. “...Mutsuki. As in Mutsuki from Class Twelfth?”

    “Do you know her? Cinque said she saw you walking down Couple’s Road with her.”

    “Yeah, I asked her to help make something for me. Seven told me she was good at building things.” Ace paused, brow furrowing at the latter half of her statement. “...We have a ‘Couple’s Road’?”

    “It’s the path that goes around the Arena, through the gardens, and along the sea,” Deuce explained, secretly quite amused that he had no idea what most of the other cadets at Akademeia called the path he often walked along for fresh air. “Many couples walk on that path on dates.”

    Huffing in mild disbelief, he tilted his head back and glanced up at the ceiling briefly. “I think I’ve walked down that path with Machina a hundred times before...nobody ever told me that it was reserved for couples. Machina and Rem haven’t ever mentioned it either and she drags Machina outside more than he does me!”   


    With another pause, Ace turned to Deuce again. Burying her face against his neck, she shook with laughter at his comments and slightly indignant tone. “Oh, Ace…did you really not know?”

“I didn’t know,” he grumbled in a mock irritated voice. “Arbitrarily named paths are not among my usual topics of study.”

    “So you did walk down Couples’ Road with Mutsuki?” Deuce asked between giggles.

    “I guess. I was on my break and she came up to ask about some details for my request, so I just asked her to walk with me and talk,” muttered Ace, his face slightly red from thinking about how it must have looked to other people. “If I had known…”

Her snickers tapering off, Deuce straightened up to look at him, her beautifully sensitive Ace. “Well, I suppose that is one thing about keeping our relationship a secret from the others,” she said softly. “Rumors like that happen.”

“Do you think we should finally tell them?” he asked after a moment. “I mean, I think we’re old enough that the teasing won't be so bad. And we’ve been together like this for three years already.”

“If you want to,” she said, back to fiddling with his mantle. “...I’m sorry that I doubted you, Ace. You've been so wonderful to me and I love you so much that I couldn't bear the thought of not being with you anymore.”

“It’s okay.” He placed a hand over the one she had just over his heart, flattening her palm against his chest so that she could feel the steady thumps beneath his skin. “My heart is yours, Deuce. I won't want anyone else if I have you.”

This romantic side of Ace was one only she had experienced, no one else. A sense of pride and joy rose in her chest at that thought and she leaned up, brushing her nose against his as she placed her other hand on the side of his jaw.

“I feel the same way, Ace. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

Happiness evident in his eyes, he placed a slow, gentle kiss on her lips and she gladly reciprocated. Her fingers slid along his jaw and into his blond hair, pulling him ever so slightly closer. At that, he gave a low hum of approval and slid his hand to her waist to hold her. She smiled contently as they just barely pulled apart for air, lips still brushing between pants.

“This never gets boring,” Ace asserted with a half-grin, acutely aware of his heart beating considerably faster than before. “Only you can make me feel this way.”

Deuce gave a small giggle before she placed a quick kiss on the side of his mouth and began undoing the clasp of his cape. “Such a sweet talker. You always know just what to say, Ace.”

“It is simply the truth,” he chuckled, moving his hand to the small of her back. “But I came to check on you and as long as you feel better, then I’m happy.”

“Oh?” She gave him a mildly surprised look, cheeks turning slightly pink at her next thought. “...Is that all you wanted when you came in?”

Deep blue eyes lowering to look at her hands at his collar, he paused and seemed to mull over their options. He then cleared his throat, perhaps in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Well, I...I thought you’d want to relax after practice and I had some time after studying, but if you aren’t in the mood, I’d be fine with…”

“You’re so sweet, Ace,” she cooed, slipping the mantle off his shoulders and tossing it onto the bedside table before giving him another deep kiss.

Her decision clear, he reached back with his free hand to undo her hair tie, gliding his fingers through her smooth tresses as he pulled the band out. A small whine escaped her lips when he broke away from their liplock to set her hair band next to his cape and he held back a chuckle, pressing their mouths together again. When his tongue dragged across her lower lip, she opened for him, quiet moans of pleasure filling the little space between them. Deuce rarely made such needy sounds and Ace was smugly proud of the fact that he could fan her desire in such a way.

Experienced fingers working at his collar through their heated kisses, she slowly unbuckled the embroidered tunic. Taking her cue, Ace shifted to help her remove the outerwear, breathing in deep as her hands glided over his dark undershirt. Some days, they would take mere seconds to disrobe each other for their more intimate activities, but not today.

“Your turn,” he mumbled between kisses.

Giving her another firm kiss, he reveled in the touch of her fingers on his chest before turning his attention to her clothes. His right hand rooted at her waist, he pulled off the cape she wore like a scarf and tossed it on top of his. She murmured her approval as he nuzzled her now exposed neck, letting out a breathless gasp when he latched onto the skin and sucked lightly.

“Ace…”

Their bodies warm with passion, her hands wandered along his firm back, fingers involuntarily grasping at the dark cloth when he kissed her hard or nipped at her pinkening skin. Before she knew it, he had unfastened all of the buttons on her tunic and pulled it open, hands roaming up her sides from her waist to pull it off her body.

They had long passed the stage where shyness about their exposed bodies would make them blush, but she still couldn’t help but feel mildly self-conscious as he paused to take in the moment. After a couple seconds, he gave a deep and content sigh, pulling her closer with one arm for more kisses. She shifted to grab the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side as soon as they parted to breathe. Slowly, his free hand slid along her inner thigh and under her skirt. She moaned into his mouth as he touched her between the legs, rubbing her through her panties.

In mere seconds, Deuce could feel herself getting wet and she placed a hand on the back of his head, gripping the hair there tightly when Ace pressed his palm against her thigh and wormed his fingers beneath her underwear. A quiet whimper escaped her lips at his touch and he sucked the soft skin of her neck. He smirked against her as he felt her squirm around his prodding finger and teasingly traced her inner folds, only for her to squeak and shake her head. 

“...Hmm?” he mumbled in a low voice when she placed a hand on his forearm, lightly forcing his hand away from her dripping core. “Too fast?”

“I want...I want to…” she stuttered a bit, cheeks awfully pink as she tried to express her desire. 

Carefully, she slid off his lap and knelt down in front of him, fingers at his belt to undo the buckle. He was silent as she unzipped his pants, standing slightly at her signal to allow white pants and black boxers to fall around his ankles. She had known how aroused he was when she was sitting in his lap, the bulge against her thigh more than enough to accompany his heated actions, but she was always a little surprised when she saw how hard and large he could get down there.

A jolt of desire shot through her body as she took hold of him by the base and took in the sight. His erection was already mostly stiffened, proudly pointing toward her as if seeking her out. Acutely aware of his searing gaze and his deepening breaths, she gave him a couple firm strokes before kissing the tip lovingly. With a blush on her cheeks, she looked back up at him, pleased to see the barely constrained yearning in his facial expression.

She took him into her mouth and he gave a low groan, eyes sliding shut in rapture. They had done this enough times before to the point where it no longer felt strange or awkward for either of them and they could focus on how it felt. Her lips skimmed down his length as she pulled him into her mouth, the head of his length just barely breaching her throat before she retreated and then pulled him in again. The sheets on the bed wrinkled under his fingers’ grasp, a subtle sign of the growing tension in his body.

“Hnnngh...Deuce…” Ace grunted, one hand coming up to hold the top of her head.

Her soft moans accompanied the sucking sounds and it only made him harder than before. Every now and then, she would gasp for breath with her lips still around him and he would sigh deeply in the brief moment of respite. Each sound she made when they were together like this only added to his arousal. He couldn’t wait to make her feel as good as she was making him feel.

Just then, she pulled him out, her tongue darting out to lick around the head and partway down the shaft as her hand pumped the rest. Blue eyes shot open and he hissed under his breath when her other hand began to fondle him. He swallowed hard at the sight—his lovely, beautiful Deuce pleasuring him so tenderly and skillfully—and his heart throbbed in his chest. 

Without warning, she closed her lips around him once more, humming quietly and sucking him harder than before. Unconsciously, his fingers on her head weaved into her hair and he guided her head’s movement with his hand, a stream of low grunts escaping his lips as she moved. Her tongue pressed against the bottom side of his shaft, massaging the smooth underside and driving him insane with need. She felt so good; he had to be careful not to lose control and ram into her too hard. After a couple minutes, he could feel himself tighten and he drew her head back gently, pulling himself out of her mouth.

“I won’t last...not with how good you are,” he panted in response to the question in her turquoise eyes. With a glance, she could see the fluid leaking out of his tip and knew he wasn’t just saying so to satisfy her. “G-Give me a second…”

“Ace…” she breathed out as he stood and lifted her to her feet. 

Quickly, he reached around her to undo the clasp on her bra. His hands then drifted downward along her waist and he slid both skirt and panties alike off her hips, dropping them to the ground around her feet before pausing to take in the sight of her. He kissed her once more, sweet and gentle yet with a rough passion burning underneath.

“Come here.”

Scooting back on the bed, he turned her around and guided her into his lap again. She straddled him, legs tucked on either side of his hips and back against his chest. Their heated cores brushed and she shivered in anticipation when he brought his hand up to her chest.

“Aaaahn…Ace…” she gasped as he squeezed her breast, his other hand drifting down from her belly to delve into her still wet folds. “Aaah!”

Before Deuce knew it, he had two fingers inside her, prodding and pushing stronger than before. She hadn’t entirely been prepared for that and she fell back against him, his hardness sliding against her inner left thigh teasingly. A deep, low laugh rang out in her ear and she reddened at her own clumsiness, though Ace didn’t seem to mind at all.

“I like the sounds you make when I touch you here,” he whispered in her ear, his thumb circling the nub above her entrance as his fingers continued to pump her. “They make me want to touch you more...make you feel even better.”

“Please...please...A-Ace…” she groaned, wiggling her hips slightly to express her need. “I need you inside…”

“As you wish.” He pulled his fingers out and licked them impishly, causing her to flush a deeper shade of pink. Then his hands were at her waist.

Deuce reached down to line him up, fingers trembling ever so slightly, and slowly sat down on him. With his hands, he could keep her steady, but he was letting her decide the speed in this position. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him push through her and she could hear the sharp intake of air from Ace behind her.

“Mmmm…nngh…” she whimpered as he filled her, his heavy breathing in her ear telling her that he was feeling her just as strongly. Lowering herself all the way, she basked in the sensation of his length hard and full inside her, shoving and rubbing against her innermost region. “Haaaa...aah…”

“Deuce,” he growled, his low and husky voice sending tingles down her spine.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as his hand came up to cup her cheek, turning her head to the side so that he could give her a hard kiss. She moaned into his mouth, squirming a bit in her need to be closer to him. His arms were under hers, forearms across her abdomen and hands at her waist, holding her close. Lips still entwined and his hands gripping her waist firmly, they began to move together. 

Grasping his forearms, she bounced lightly in his lap, setting a vigorous yet leisurely pace. Though she was in control of their motions, he was still very much an active participant. As soon as she reached the top of her ascent, where the head of his shaft was just barely still inside her, he would thrust upward to match her descent, pulling her ever closer. At this angle, she could feel him hard against the front of her inner passage and it sent tingles through her entire body. When they drew their lips apart, she was already panting, causing him to grin smugly.

“Ah...Ace…mmmm…”

“Y-You feel so good, Deuce,” he grunted, pushing her down onto himself and thrusting deeper into her. Slyly, he slid a hand down between her legs, swirling his thumb around the sensitive nub to add to her ecstasy. His other hand gripped her waist tighter and her head fell back against his shoulder, allowing him to kiss and suck at her neck. “Love you so m-much…”

“I love y-you too, Ace...aaahn…! Haaa….! A-Ace…!”

His name on her lips, she came hard and fast, the sensation sweeping through her body like a wave. She clamped down around him, her climax as intense as it was satisfying, and he bit his lip, mentally willing himself to hold back. If he could last longer, he could make her feel even better. Shivering with pleasure, she curled in toward him, mildly dismayed that she couldn't embrace him due to the way she was sitting on him. With an exhausted huff, he placed his chin on her shoulder to rest his head while his arms tightened around her, wanting her as close as possible to feel her skin on his. 

“A-Already tired?” he asked, acutely aware of her trembling legs and short breaths as he continued to rub her above her entrance. “Or do you want more?”

“Mmm...I want more...but I want to see you,” she murmured, turning her head to look at him with half-lidded eyes. “I like seeing you feel good.”

Eyes softening with affection, Ace pressed a kiss to her lips, his hand sliding up to rub her belly. “I like seeing you feel good too,” he answered, nudging her forehead gently with his. “Especially when I make you feel good.”

At that, Ace carefully lifted Deuce off his lap, letting her turn and shift to face him. She straddled him again, sitting on him and guiding his length back inside her, earning quiet moans of approval from both of them. Sighing contently, she placed her hands on his shoulders as he gripped her waist once more. Her arms slid around his neck, fingers weaving into the back of his hair, and she gave him a besotted look. His gentle touch and warm words had washed away all the pain and doubt from earlier and she could only feel his overwhelming love for her.

“Mmmm...my wonderful Ace…” she mumbled before nuzzling him and then slowly covering his face with smooches. “I’m so lucky to be with you.”

“I’m the lucky one, Deuce,” he replied, closing his eye as she placed a kiss on his brow. “You’re everything I could ever want in a partner. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Heart filled with emotion and tears of joy welling in her eyes, she kissed him deeply, tenderly. His hands drifted to the small of her back and he pulled her closer, craving her taste and her touch. Their mouths melded together, she rolled her hips and he grunted against her lips. She did it once more and he grasped her waist, guiding her to rock back and forth in his lap.

“Aaahnn...A-Ace…” she moaned as they parted and she felt him hard inside her with her motions. “It feels good…”

“L-Let me do the work,” he hissed, hands sliding down to her bottom and holding her up against his chest before he stood and pivoted to set her on the bed.

Bracing himself with his arms on either side of her, he drove into her firmly, drawing a squeak of delight from her lips. Her fingers traced the ridges of the back of his head and neck and she gasped in pleasure as he filled her with every thrust, her body tightening and the heat building in her belly like a fire being stoked. As much as it embarrassed her to admit it, they were well-versed in their love-making at this point in their relationship, despite having to hide almost everything they did together from the others.

Just as she finished that thought, he placed a hand on her lower belly and began to massage it lightly, his thumb brushing her nub just above where they were connected with every stroke. Her fingers gripped his hair, curled in ecstasy, and she panted, knowing that he would enjoy hearing her as much as seeing her squirm with pleasure.

As she predicted, he huffed with approval and then sped up, pounding into her hard and fast. Face flushing at the wet sounds that invariably accompanied such activities, she unconsciously tightened her thighs around his hips and pulled him closer with her legs, earning a smirk from him. The knot in her lower abdomen constricted more and more as he moved, a string of his name repeated over and over leaving her lips as she closed her eyes and basked in the sensation.

When she opened her eyes again, she met his intense amorous gaze and it almost pushed her over the edge then and there. He was staring at her intently, a beautiful mix of love, awe, and sincerity evident in his deep blue eyes, but with a dangerous spark of fire and power that she knew only appeared when they were in the throes of passion. In the back of her mind, she felt a bit proud that she was the only one that Ace would look at that way.

Seeming to sense that she was close, he dipped down and kissed her hard, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. Before she could respond, her back arched and her eyes rolled back in her head as she reached her plateau again, her finishing cry muffled by his mouth on hers. He followed shortly after her and she pulled him closer, reveling in the feel of their hot fluids filling her inside. His hand drifted up to rub her belly affectionately, the smug yet adoring smile that graced his face when he pulled away from her lips making her blush.

Slowly and carefully, he pulled out of her, snickering at the whine that she gave in response. Leaning over her once more, he brushed aside part of her bangs and pressed a kiss to her forehead tenderly. She felt a certain joy in him being ever so romantic whenever they were together, his usual cool and serious demeanor giving way to his more open and affectionate self.

“That was lovely, Ace,” she purred as he nuzzled her, clearly enamored with her. “As always.”

“M’glad. You just stay here and I’ll clean us up,” he muttered before straightening up and strolling to the bathroom.

In moments, he was back above her with a clean, half-wet towel in his hands. She shivered a little as he touched the wet part of the towel between her legs, gently and diligently stroking the area to clean it. There was something incredibly intimate about cleaning one’s partner, but she wasn’t in much of a state of mind to dwell on it when he impishly kissed her inner thigh, causing her to squeak with surprise.

“Ace…” Deuce whined, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist,” he replied as he wiped himself off and tossed the towel onto the bed post. “You always react so adorably.”

With that, he pulled the covers on the bed back and she rolled over to crawl under with him, the couple settling in a close intimate embrace. As soon as she was settled against him, he leaned down to kiss her again and she murmured her approval against his lips. When they parted, he couldn’t help but look at her with the utmost affection and her eyes lit up in the same way.

“...You’re staring, Ace,” she said softly, curling her leg around his and sliding a hand to his cheek to pat it lightly. “Am I really that interesting to look at?”

“How are you not?” he inquired, leaning into her touch. “You’re so beautiful. And don’t say that you aren’t. I’m telling you that you are.”

Deuce sighed, cheeks rosy with slight embarrassment and turquoise eyes shining with love and appreciation. Sometimes it was scary how well he knew her, but at times like this, she was grateful for their emotional connection. He seemed pleased at her reaction and brought her closer, intent on cuddling and kissing her for the rest of their break. 

All of the sudden, a knock sounded at the door, startling the couple. Instinctively, Deuce pulled the covers up to their chins, a nervous look on her face as she turned look toward the door.

“Y-Yes? Who is it?”

“It’s Seven, Deuce...and Ace, I suppose...” came the reply, Seven’s voice clearly tinted with amusement. “I just wanted to warn you that the others are coming in from training soon...you may want to get dressed. Or perhaps lock your door.”

A low groan of displeasure left Ace’s lips at that, while Deuce’s eyes widened at the realization that Seven knew about her and Ace having intimate relations. “Ace...she knows…!”

“I guess we could only keep it a secret for so long…” Ace grumbled back, the irritation at being interrupted almost more severe than the fact that Seven knew about them. “Come here. I don’t even care if they know anymore.”

“A-Ace…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently in the process of writing the end of one of my other fics and it's getting real depressing, so I took a little break to write this little thing. It was kind of an idea I had floating around for a while, but didn't have time to put to paper...errr...screen.
> 
> The alternate ending for this game had me cracking up so hard in general, but when Queen and Cinque started gossiping about Ace dating Mutsuki, I was just so confused. Like of all pairings that could have been used there, why choose a pairing with zero canonical interaction in-game? (And I'm not just saying that because I'm clearly biased. XD) Part of me wonders how long a relationship could be kept secret when you live so closely with a group like Class Zero though.


End file.
